Broken But Not Shattered Prologue
by Babychicky14
Summary: Um i havent really thought of a good summary yet but when i do ill put it up I hope people will Please read it


Broken but not Shattered

11 years ago

"What do you mean I have a daughter?" Wrath's voice boomed throughout the house.

Darius winced. He was known Wrath for years and knows he has a temper.

"I found a girl yesterday when I made my rounds for the _lessers. _I heard a gunshot then a scream and I ran towards the sound. When I turned the corner I found a human female on the ground covered in blood, and I saw the _lesser_ running. I took out one of my srads and disintegrated the damn thing, and ran over to the woman. When I came closer I saw a girl no more than eight sitting right next to her mother.

~Flashback~

"Mommy, mommy," the little girl chocked out in between sobs.

"Lana, honey it'll be okay," the mom said to her.

Lana looked up and saw a giant figure walking towards them. She let out a blood curling scream.

"Shh, honey," her mom said reassuring her, "I don't think he wants to harm us."

"But mommy you're hurt," Lana little voice wavered from her previous crying.

When the guy came up to them he cursed, "Jesus Christ, I'll call an ambulance..,"

"No," the women croaked out while putting her hand over the phone. Tears came steaming down her face. "Take my daughter to her father, **please**."

Darius could tell this woman was on the verge of dying by her fading aura.

"Take her to her father, Wrath."

'What! Wrath as in King Wrath. What!? Darius couldn't even begin to fathom the king with any human female.

"**Please**," the woman chocked out.

"Ok-,"

"Mommy is going to be okay, right mister?" Lana's sweet voice asked him.

Darius' eyes took in the little beauty. She was the spitting image of Wrath. Dark silky hair cascading down her shoulders, bright brown eyes that showed strength, wisdom and vitality.

"Wow she looks just like him," Darius breathed.

The woman on the ground smiled saying, "I know."

"Lana honey I want you to be nice and go with the man, and I love you," Lana's mom said to her as she kissed her little fingers and hair.

"I love you too mommy," Lana answered back.

"Take care of my baby," she said to the stranger.

"I will," D said to her.

"Thank y-," her word drifted off as she went off to the fade.

"Mommy!" Lana screamed.

Darius picked up the little girl and comforted her.

"Mom please don't leave me!" she cried.

"Shh, it's okay little princess, it'll be alright," he whispered into her hair while holding her tighter. "It's going to be okay."

~End Flashback~

Wrath frowned and sighed.

"Let me see her," he said softly.

Darius left the room and crossed over into the living room area. There on the couch, laid a small figure. A smile touched Darius' lips. She looked so delicate, fragile there. Her tanned skin, pale reminded him of a porcelain doll. He thought about waking her but decided against it and picked her up. Darius carried her bridal style back to his office.

"Its okay _nalla, _your dad is going to take care of you," Darius whispered to her sleeping figure.

Darius walked into his office where Wrath is now at. Wrath had his head propped up by his hand. From where Darius stood it looked as if the reluctant king was stressed and borderline worried.

**Wrath POV**

Wrath watched as Darius left. Darius was the only person he could almost call friend. Whom he could almost trust. He knew something this big he wouldn't lie about.

"What am I to do," he questioned himself, "I can't take care of another person let alone a young girl."

Wrath ran his fingers through his hair roughly.

"What I do will not allow me to have a young with me," "How will I provide for her, I don't even know what she needs or likes."

He became even more stressed at all the questions that began to flood his mind. The door to his brother's study had once again opened. In walked Darius with a little girl asleep in his arms.

"Dearest Scribe Virgin," Wrath thought as his eyes softened when he saw her, "she's gorgeous,"

"She is beautiful isn't she," Darius said softly almost reading his mind.

Beautiful was an understatement. This little girl had a sort of ethereal beauty to her. Wrath wanted to touch her to make sure she was real. Her full lips held a natural rosy colored tint, while it seemed her dark eyelashes ran on for days. Her dark wavy hair seemed almost black but instead a mixture of it and brown. From her aura he could tell she was stubborn. A quality shared between the two. Lana began tossing and turning in D's arms. Wrath could feel the fear emitting from her body. She must be having a nightmare. He was confirmed by the whimpering he heard from her. Her movement stopped and Lana slowly opened her eyes. Realization suddenly hit him and he was taken back to the prostitute he used to go to. Wrath kind of felt something was off about her, he ignored because she was good at getting him off. Her piercing brown eyes looked into his teal ones covered by his wraparounds glasses.

"Daddy?" Lana questioned.

Her little voice sent shivers down his spine. Her voice was a mixture of ominous and musical. It was compelling. He could tell this child was something else entirely. Wrath didn't know what to say. For once he was out of words. He shook it off. He didn't have the time to take care of her. End of story.

"Darius take her out of the room," Wrath's voice demanded.

"Right, sire," Darius answered.

Darius looked at the girl whispered something in her ear and she left. Darius gave a soft smile reassuring her it was okay and she finally left the room.

"I hope you know I can't take care of her," Wrath said.

"What do you mean you can't take care of her?" Darius questioned him.

"I meant just what I just said; maybe I can put her in an orphan-,"

"Bullshit! That is you daughter you can't put her in there!" Darius said cutting off the King.

Wrath raised a dark eyebrow over his wraparounds saying one: Do you remember who you're your talking to? And I can do whatever the hell I want.

"Look Lord please forgive my insolence but I know that if that was to happen you will regret it, trust me I know." Darius said smoothing his comment over.

Wrath could tell he had strong feelings on this subject.

"I'll take care of her," Darius said suddenly. "When I'm out hunting Fritz will watch her."

"Very well," Wrath said and agreed.

"I just want to know one thing, what am I going to tell her when she asks me about you?"

Wrath frowned deeply. He knew this was coming up. He didn't know.

"I will deal with that later," he said

Darius mirrored his frown. Wrath left the study.

"I will protect you _nalla_ just as I promised your mom," Darius thought.

~2 years later~

**Lana POV**

Lana was making cookies with Fritz and she had accidentally knocked the flour everywhere.

"Oh Smy. Princess!" Fritz said moving around frantically trying to clean her up. Lana giggled watching the old man running around in circles. And then she heard the door open. She ran out of the kitchen and out to the door.

"Uncle Darius!" she said running up to him.

"Hello princess," he said softly.

"What are you doing covered in flour?" he said smiling and slightly chuckling.

"Well…," she said looking at the floor, "Me and Fritz are making cookies, but I kinda spilt the flour," she said giggling nervously.


End file.
